Coalpaw's Test
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: Coalpaw is a young SkyClan apprentice. But he has a great destiny laid out for him. With the help of his brother, Ashpaw, his crush, Snowpaw, his sister, Rainpaw, and his father, Rabbitstar, Coalpaw will lead SkyClan through its best and its worst, but he will come out more broken than fixed.
1. Allegiances

**Coalpaw's Test**

ALLEGIANCES

N

LEADER **RABBITSTAR** - tall tan tom with darker

brown stripes along flank

**APPRENTICE, COALPAW**

DEPUTY **REDMOON – **dark red she-cat with deep

ginger stripes along tail, two chestnut

paws

**APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW**

MEDICINE CAT **HONEYDEW – **beautiful small she-cat,

honey brown with odd leopard-like patches

on body

**APPRENTICE, RAINPAW**

WARRIORS** NUTPOOL – **small nutty brown she-cat,

feathery chestnut tail, has an unusual knack

and hobby of swimming

**APPRENTICE, OWLPAW**

** RIVERSONG – **large black tom, crystal blue

eyes

**APPRENTICE, MOONPAW**

**RUINSTONE – **dark brown tabby she-cat,

Rabbitstar's mate

**APPRENTICE, BADGERPAW**

** FOXLEAF – **fox-red she-cat with red belly,

paws, muzzle, and tail-tip

**APPRENTICE, NETTLEPAW**

** OPALEYE – **light red tabby she-cat with

glowing amber eyes, Leafstar's second deputy, but

had to stop because of major eye injury, almost

blind

**APPRENTICE, HAILPAW**

** WHISPERBREEZE – **blue-gray tabby she-cat,

was exiled from Clan because half WindClan, half

RiverClan, sought out SkyClan for refuge, now

official SkyClan warrior

**APPRENTICE, WATERPAW**

** LITTLESTONE – **light brown tom, named after

mother saw two little stones by creek as he was

born

**APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW**

** SEASONSTONE – **light gold tabby she-cat, bright

lime colored eyes

**APPRENTICE, DANDELIONPAW**

** CHIPPEDEAR – **light brown tabby tom with

triangular slices in right ear

**APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW**

** SWIFTWIND – **light gray tabby she-cat with

deep amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, BLACKPAW**

** LIMEPETAL – **dark gray tabby tom, lime

green eyes, first son of Seasonstone

** APPRENTICE, SMALLPAW**

** LEAFBLAZE – **pinkish gray tabby she-cat,

foreboding gray eyes

**APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW**

** FLAMEPOOL – **father of Flamepaw, prepared to

kill for his Clan, thick black tom with red belly

and legs, always looks like he's swimming in

a pool of flames

**APPRENTICE, ROCKPAW**

** FEATHERFLAME – **flame colored she-cat with

feathery black tail, Flamepaw's mother

**APPRENTICE, LEAFPAW**

** NIGHTSTEP - **pale creamy she-cat with bright

golden stripes

**APPRENTICE, STARPAW**

** FLOWERMOON – **tabby and white she-cat with

bright white furs around muzzle and ginger patches

along flank and belly

** APPRENTICE, FISHPAW**

** BREEZEFROST – **bright white she-cat with

crystal blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW**

** FEATHERSTEP – **wiry brown she-cat with deep

amber eyes

** APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW**

APPRENTICES **ASHPAW – **ashy-gray tom with sparkling blue

eyes

**BADGERPAW – **white tabby tom with thick black

stripes on body, was named after the animal that he

looks like

**BLACKPAW – **thick black she-cat with deep

forest green eyes

**BLUEPAW – **blue-gray tabby she-cat with dark

blue eyes, wants to be called Blueeyes

**COALPAW – **cindery-gray tom with ashy-blue

eyes

**DANDELIONPAW – **pale, fluffy, yellow she-cat,

named after what dandelions look like before older

plant

**FISHPAW – **salmony-pink tom, very arrogant,

bright amber eyes

**FLAMEPAW – **dark black tom with bright red

hopes his warrior name is Flamefoot

**FLOWERPAW - **pale blue tabby she-cat

with forbidding gray eyes

**GRASSPAW – **greenish-gray tabby tom with sweet

green eyes

**HAILPAW – **whitish gray tabby tom with darker

patches on flank that look like hail stones

**HONEYPAW – **honey-gold pelted she-cat with bright

chestnut brown eyes

**LEAFPAW – **bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**MOONPAW –** light silver tabby she-cat, hopes

to someday be called Moonshine

**NETTLEPAW – **tall tan tabby tom with dark

brown eyes, named after his claws, they are

sharp as nettles

**OWLPAW – **tawny-colored fur, and long,

feathery tail, wants to be called Owlfeather

**RAINPAW – **blue-gray she-cat with light gray

spots on back that look like rain

**ROCKPAW – **rocky-gray tom with hard,

cold, stony gray eyes

**SMALLPAW – **small dark brown tom

**SNOWPAW –** pure white she-cat with crystal blue eyes

**STARPAW –** thick black tom with

white starry patches

**WATERPAW – **dark ginger tom

QUEENS** HAWKTAIL – **pretty, long-haired gray and white

she-cat (mother of Birdkit: small black she-cat, and

Robinkit: black tom with red stomach)

**SONGEYE – **nimble white and ginger she-cat

(mother of Onekit: white and pale ginger she-kit)

ELDERS **ADDERSNAP – **dark gray and white she-cat with

sharp, snake-like teeth


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ashkit and Coalkit rolled around underneath the warriors' paws. Rabbitstar was standing on the rock pile, waiting for the rest of his Clan to join him. Just then, Coalkit swiped Ashkit on the ear with his claws out. Ashkit yowled in pain.

"Ruinstone!" he shrieked loudly. "Coalkit hurt me!"

Ruinstone sighed heavily, and padded over to her two kits. "That's what you get when you play too roughly," she muttered.

Rabbitstar cleared his throat. "Cats of SkyClan," he began, sweeping his gaze across the many cats gathered below. "I am ready to announce the new deputy. Leafstar was a brave and loyal cat, and I hope she honors my decision. Redmoon, will you be the new SkyClan deputy?"

Redmoon, the she-cat whom Rabbitstar was speaking of, was bright red. She nodded. "I do," Redmoon meowed. "But under one condition; you learn how to control your kits. I think their play fighting is getting out of hand."

Rabbitstar and the rest of the Clan chuckled. Coalkit bounced around on his paw-tips. "I can be good!" he persisted. "See?" Coalkit sat down, and curled his tail around his tiny paws. "And, I can also stop play-fighting!"

Ruinstone shook her head. "Redmoon was just kidding," she whispered into her kits ear. Coalkit immediately sprang up onto his paws again. "I take that all back!" he called, the SkyClan cats rolled over laughing.

Rabbitstar leaped down from the rock pile, and the Clan left the clearing. Ashkit bounded from the medicine den, a cobweb wrapped around his ear. The grey kit spat at his brother.

"Thanks a lot, bird brain!" he hissed, arching his back. "Now I have to wear this stupid thing around camp all day long!" Ruinstone rubbed her chin along the kit's back.

"You can take it off in the morning," she soothed. "Coalkit did it accidentally." Coalkit nodded.

The two tiny kits padded over to where Redmoon was organizing patrols. The sweltering heat was making everycat grumpy, and Redmoon was snapping at all the cats to hurry up and get out of camp.

"We want to hunt!" the two tiny kits chorused. Redmoon shook her head. "Aww!" Coalkit whined. "But we're five moons old, now! We're almost apprentices!"

"Almost doesn't mean there yet," Hawktail, one of the Clan's elders, called. "We all waited six moons, and you can too." Ashkit looked up at Redmoon pleadingly. She shook her head, no.

Coalkit bounded away. "Time for a FireClan meeting!" he bellowed. All the other kits ran over to him. Coalkit was the leader of their made up Clan. Ashkit was the deputy.

"Ashkit," Coalkit began. "You need to organize patrols. Make sue to include Snowkit. She is ready to go out again." Ashkit nodded. Snowkit was the pretty white she-kit that Ashkit had a huge crush on. He avoided her whenever he could, because whenever he was around her, Snowkit's beautiful smell seemed to make him lose consciousness.

"Snowkit, Rainkit, and Hailkit," Ashkit began. "You three can hunt. I want at least three squirrels back by tonight. Waterkit, Rockkit, Leafkit, and Starkit, you an patrol the borders. And remember; fight any cats you find trespassing. You four can patrol near the warriors den and the apprentice den. Grasskit, Dandelionkit, and Flowerkit can do the other border. FireClan, you are now dismissed."

Rainkit looked at her paws. For some obscure reason, she never wanted to play-fight. Maybe because their enemy, TinyClan, ruled by Smallkit, was always attacking her.

The small grey she-kit was very happy about helping the SkyClan medicine cat, Honeydew, though. Did she want to be Honeydew's apprentice? Coalkit pushed the thought away. Rainkit was their sister, and he couldn't imagine training without her.

The other kits ran from the small secret cave that they used as their camp to fulfill their duties. Snowkit and Hailkit left together, with Rainkit scrabbling on the slippery stone after them.

Ashkit was pacing in front of his sleeping place. "I can't believe this!" he mewed angrily, kicking at a pebble. "I shouldn't be FireClan's deputy! What happens when we become apprentices? We'll have to pick a new leader, then."

The idea of not playing with his friends in FireClan hit Coalkit hard in the face. But Ashkit was right. "I'll pick a new one tonight," he promised his brother. "Right now, I'm going to talk with Blackkit about staying in the FireClan camp a little longer. Who knows? Maybe he'll stay forever?"

Ashkit nodded, and went back to his pacing. Coalkit padded across the camp to Blackkit. The small she-kit had stayed behind with FireClan after TinyClan had attacked a few nights ago to recover from her pulled muscle. Rainkit had insisted on letting her stay, because she new how to get Blackkit's leg working again.

Coalkit sat down on his rear. It would take a while, and wasn't worth his energy. Blackkit was loyal to her brother's Clan only.

Just then, Snowkit's hunting patrol returned carrying three mice and a robin. "There weren't any squirrels," Hailkit mewed through the robin's feathers. The light brown tabby carried his prey over to a small chink in the wall.

The two border patrols shortly followed Snowkit, and soon, everycat was settled down, and eating prey with their friends. "Want to share this mouse with me, Coalkit?" Snowkit asked when Coalkit was pondering over what to do with Blackkit.

"Sure!" he mewed, and settled down next to his friends. Ashkit glared at his brother. But Coalkit couldn't be bothered to return the murderous glance to his brother.

The mouse tasted delicious. No wonder the elders always got to them first. _Why do the warriors not bring these back often?_ Coalkit thought, ripping into the soft flesh.

Ashkit sat down with Rainkit and Hailkit. He was still scowling. "What's his problem?" Snowkit hissed in Coalkit's tiny cinder gray ear. Coalkit shrugged, then looked back at his mouse happily.

Redmoon's head poked through the kits' Clan entrance. "Tinykit wants Blackkit to return to him," she mewed, squeezing through. Some of the cats scattered to make room for the oversized deputy. Redmoon had always played along with their games.

Her own kits, Snowkit and Hailkit, hated it when she sided with TinyClan. Seeing the SkyClan deputy reminded Coalkit of his promise to Ashkit. He darted to the back of the den to fetch Blackkit.

Rainkit was already there, helping the black pelted she-kit onto her paws. "I haven't seen your in three days!" Redmoon exclaimed. "Your mother has been worried sick about you!"

Snowkit shook her head. "We told Riverleap ages ago where she was and that we were taking care of her!" she small cat protested bristling. She arched her back and hissed. Redmoon turned around and squeezed out of the kits' camp.

Rainkit led Blackkit through the entrance. There were yowls of surprise as warriors around the camp saw Blackkit appear once again. Coalkit looked around at his warriors.

Foxkit was wise, and always knew the best places to find secret stashes of fresh-kill, but she took much more interest in scolding the younger kits for nothing. If Coalkit made her deputy, than her leadership might lead FireClan to dark days.

Leafkit was always ready to lead patrols, but she was too energetic to sit down and think over mentors, patrols, and what might be happening in TinyClan.

Shredkit was intellegint, but his family had a reputation for bloodthirstyness. if Coalkit elected his deputy, he would lead this Clan into more battles than countable.

A small white kit with black stripes was chatting with the cats much older than him. Badgerkit was his name. Badgerkit was smart, he also found secret prey, he thought about mentors, patrols, and TinyClan, and he led many patrols.

Rainkit padded through the entrance, and Coalkit knew he had to make his decision now. The gray kit leaped onto the rock and called his Clan together.

"Today," he began, waiting for them all to get settled. "Ashkit pointed out something very obvious to me. When we leave, we will leave together. I must pick a new deputy. Badgerkit, will you stand beside me, and be my deputy?"

Badgerkit's eyes widened larger than a fresh maple leaf. "I will," he breathed, and Coalkit guessed that he never thought he would be given such an honor.

Coalkit stepped down from the rock, realizing how much he'd grown. When he'd first been elected leader, Ashkit had had to help him on the rock. Coalkit rested his chin on Badgerkit's shoulder, and the small tabby licked his friends shoulder in turn.

"Badgerkit! Badgerkit!" the Clan chanted. Coalkit looked down and saw that Badgerkit's paws were shaking from excitement. Snowkit looked at Coalkit proudly. He knew she approved of his choice.

As the Clan was dismissed, Snowkit ran up and rubbed her cheek against Coalkit's. "You make wise choices," she breathed. "You'll be a great leader one day."

Ashkit looked on enviously. His back bristled, and his ears were flat. But Coalkit realized something then and there; Snowkit liked him, and he loved her back.

It was one moon after Coalkit had elected his new deputy, and Badgerkit was progressing well. As usual, kits weren't invited to leap onto the Great Rock, so FireClan and TinyClan had their own Gatherings.

Tinykit was already on the stump when Coalkit arrived with his selected Clanmates. Badgerkit's fur was fluffed up against the Greenleaf wind. It was cold at night, even then.

Coalkit leaped onto the tree stump, and Badgerkit sat underneath him next to the TinyClan deputy, Blackkit. Tinykit stepped forward. "Whiteheart's new kits, Stonekit, Mosskit, and Mistkit, have decided to join TinyClan," he began, and yowls of protest rang up from Coalkit's cats. "We are full fed, and ready for anything."

Now it was Coalkit's turn. "You may have Whiteheart's kits, but we have Seasonstone's," he hissed bristling. "Summerkit, Winterkit, Autumnkit, and Springkit are joining FireClan. I have elected a new deputy, Badgerkit, and he is serving his Clan well. He will make a great leader."

It was cold that night, so the Gathering ended early. The kits had no time to speak with the other Clan. As Coalkit led his cats home, he began to think of Badgerkit.

The young kit would need to help get one of Seasonstone's children accompanied with their camp. "Would you like to train Summerkit?" he meowed.

Badgerkit's ears pricked up excitedly. "Of course," he mewed calmly. Coalkit padded a little ways ahead of the tabby. Was Snowkit right? Would he really become leader some day?

That was something to sleep on tonight. Tomorrow, he would be leaving the Clan forever.

Coalkit gazed up at his leader, anxiousness in his gaze. The gray tom glanced at his former deputy. Badgerkit was sitting down. The tabby's eyes flashed with great respect for his old leader.

Ashpaw already had his mentor picked out; Fishstripe. Coalkit waited anxiously.

"Coalkit," Rabbitstar meowed, looking down at his son. "From this moment forth, you shall be known as Coalpaw. I will mentor you." Caolpaw touched his nose to Rabbitstar's. The Clan shouted his name.

When they were dismissed, Caolpaw sprinted over to Badgerkit. "Pick your new deputy wisely," he meowed before padding off after Ashpaw to the fresh-kill pile.

Badgerkit shook Coalpaw awake. "Will you watch the deputy ceremony?" he mewed anxiously. Coalpaw nodded. as he stood up, all his muscles screamed with exaustion, but he went anyways.

Coalpaw squeezed through the entrance to find all of FireClan gathered in the center. Rainpaw and Ashpaw were there too. Rainpaw had become Honeydew, the medicine cat's, apprentice.

Badgerkit leaped onto the rock, but he faltered and slipped down. Ashpaw snickered, and Coalpaw silenced him with a hiss. He stepped forward and nudges Badgerkit back onto the stone.

"Thanks," the tabby breathed. "Cats of FireClan. Coalkit, Rainkit, and Ashkit are dead, and we mourn them with great grief. During our leader's last moments, he elected me as the new deputy. It is now my time to select mine. It has taken long thought and indignation, but I have finally found the perfect cat. Chervilkit. You have served this Clan for three moons, and I think that you would help guide me through this leadership well. You will make a great leader someday."

"Chervilkit! Chervilkit!" FireClan cried along with the three apprentices. Chervilkit, a small pale gray she-kit, looked up at Badgerkit. Her face was a little darker than the rest of her. That was how Coalkit had felt when Nettlepaw had first elected him deputy. He had only just joined the Clan, but Nettlepaw had said that he saw a strong, great leader whenever he looked at Coalpaw instead of a small helpless kit.

When Nettlepaw had left, Coalkit's first deputy had been Bluepaw. She left a moon later. Then Ashpaw, and finally, Badgerkit.

Nettlepaw stuck his head in. "I miss this place," he murmered. "Coalpaw, Ashpaw, and Rainpaw. Rabbitstar has selected you three to join the first patrol for the young Clans Benefit."

Coalpaw raked the air with his claws. "Good choice," he whispered in Badgerkit's tiny ear. He led his littermates out into the clearing.

Redmoon was leading the apprentices into their young Clans territory. They all sat down around her. "You apprentices will be responsible this greenleaf for sponsoring a Clan," she meowed, and Nettlepaw lifted his chin higher. He was a well respected apprentice in SkyClan. "First, you must pick a name. Then a leader, deputy, and medicine cat. Apprentices who have been apprentices for longer than three moons will be ranked as warriors in your Clan. If you've been apprentices for at least one moon, you are ranked as apprentices still here. Below, then you are kits. I'm going to eat, while you decide your leader."

Redmoon padded off, and the cats huddled together. Coalpaw heard his name once, but some cat declined it. Probably because he had only two moons of apprenticeship.

Redmoon came over a moment later. "Nettlepaw," Rainpaw meowed. "Bluepaw is deputy, and I'm medicine cat." Redmoon nodded. "We will be PrickleClan."

"PrickleClan!" the apprentices shouted. Redmoon nodded, and left the clearing. "You're borders start at the dead tree, then go along the river, a small two-leg path, and end at the sandy ditch," she called back over her shoulder.

Coalpaw looked around the camp. "We need to build dens," he decided. Nettlepaw looked up at Coalpaw. "First, sort into groups. Cat playing as kits, please start building a strong bramble and bracken den. Thorns on the outside, moss on the inside!" Nettlepaw scrambled up onto the top of the rock in the center. "Cats as apprentices, build your den strong and almost unbreakable. Warriors, do the same! Put yours in the center of camp. When you're done, help Rainpaw build hers. Than start the wall!"

Coalpaw nodded and began to gather large sticks and logs. He propped them against one another and they stayed. He put extra bracken and brambles` one the edges and weaved in leaves.

When the den was done, Coalpaw was almost out of breath. But he picked up more supplies and ran to Snowpaw, one of the newest apprentices, and began to weave brambles into her bracken.

After the long days work, Coalpaw was tired out. Nettlepaw had his den, and so did the rest of PrickleClan. Their leader was up on the stone that was above his new den.

"Clanmates!" he called, and Coalpaw pricked his ears. "During work, I went out with Redmoon and a small patrol to hunt. You can eat after this. All warriors will have the ending name sky. Kits will return to kit, me star, and Rainpaw get leaf. Apprentices stay the same. You know where you sleep, so bring some food to your den."

Coalpaw grabbed a mouse to share with Ashpaw. He bade Snowpaw goodnight, and padded into his den.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Coalpaw awoke to the sound of raindrops pattering on the roof of his den. It was leaking again. He sniffled. Hopefully Rainpaw would have something for the cold.

He shook himself dry, splattering Ashpaw with water, before leaving the den. The clearing was empty, but he could tell by the small flicker of sunlight filtering through the clouds that it was morning.

The cats were sheltering in their dens. Coalpaw winced as he put weight down on his sprained paw. Reedpaw had injured it the night before in the battle between PrickleClan and BrambleClan.

Rainpaw was sitting under the bramble overhang of her den, grooming a paw. She looked up as she saw Coalpaw crossing the clearing towards her. "Morning, Coalpaw," she mewed solemnly, resuming her grooming. "What can I do for you?"

"Rainleaf, the apprentices den is leaking again," Coalpaw complained to his sister. "And my paw is killing me! Do you have anything to cure it? I mean, can't you just do some of that magical bibbity bobbity boo stuff and make it better?"

Rainpaw's eyes narrowed. "You know that's not how it works," she snarled. "You and me both. But I can cure the cold with an herb mixture. I'll give you some poppy seeds for the paw pain."

Rainpaw led Coalpaw into her den. He sat down in a dry corner to watch.

Coalpaw's sister padded over and dropped a pouch of herbs and seeds. "Enjoy!" she smirked. Coalpaw licked his lips. He had never had herbs before!

He gobbled them up. Coalpaw gagged on the horrible tasting leaves. Nettlepaw poked his head in. "Why is Coalpaw retching?" he questioned Rainpaw.

Rainpaw's tail kinked over her back happily. "Just a cold," Rainpaw answered honestly. "Nothing to worry about, Nettlestar." Nettlepaw nodded and exited the den.

Coalpaw continued to gag. "Quiet, you!" Rainpaw snapped. "Or I'll give you another dose!" Coalpaw picked up the herbs he still needed to eat and sprinted from the den.

Owlpaw was waiting outside. "Finish those," he ordered, and Coalpaw looked up at him earnestly. "Now!" Coalpaw held his breath and practically inhaled the rest of the disgusting things.

"We're going on patrol with Fishsky, and Snowpaw," Owlpaw continued. "A hunting patrol, but I doubt you'll catch much. That injury is going to slow us down."

Coalpaw limped over to the apprentice den. He nosed his way inside and shook Snowpaw awake. "Hunting patrol," he whispered calmly, and Snowpaw stood up and stretched.

Outside, Owlpaw was complaining to Fishpaw about how Coalpaw was going to fail the hunting trip. Coalpaw's back bristled.

"I bet you can hunt way better than Owlsky," Snowpaw hissed in Coalpaw's ear.

Out in the forest, Owlpaw was sniffing along the scent of a squirrel that ended in a bramble thicket. He had no idea what was waiting for him.

Owlpaw's long white nose snuffled into a bramble patch. Something attacked him! Owlpaw was tossed and turned. He called for Coalpaw's help. The creature stopped.

It was Coalpaw, but he was covered in mud, so he looked like a different cat. "You're the rogue I chased yesterday!" Owlpaw gasped.

_Bingo!_ thought Coalpaw.

"I am not," he began, in the most girlish voice possible. "I am a cat who would have been. I am that rogue's daughter. If you had not chased him off, he would have joined your Clan and has kits! But you chased him. You killed me, and the cats that were destined after me."

Owlpaw sprang up and sprinted back to camp. Snowpaw jumped out of the tree. "Nice one," she purred. "Hurry! We have to get you washed up!"

They ran through the shortcut back to camp. Coalpaw splashed in the river, and when they returned, he sat down in the clearing. Snowpaw helped him clean the rest off his fur as Owlpaw darted in.

"Rainleaf!" he called. "I need an herb that will take me back in time!" Rainpaw came out of her den hissing and spitting as if she had foaming mouth disease.

She raked her claws across Owlpaw's nose. "Now you have something to see me about!" she snarled. "Don't expect me to treat that!" Turning, she stalked back into her den.

"Looks like Rainleaf's in a mood," whispered Snowpaw. "Yeah," Coalpaw answered back. "She was like that when I needed a cold treated. Hey, do you think the apprentices den is fixed, yet?"

Snowpaw and Coalpaw raced into their den. But rain was still dripping from the roof above their nests. Coalpaw grabbed some emergency leaves from the back of the den and put them in the leak.

"There," he meowed happily. "That should do it." Something growled at the camp entrance. A fox, maybe? Coalpaw bristled. He would risk his life to save the Clan.

But it wasn't a fox that threatened them. Actually, nothing was threatening them really. But the leader of BrambleClan, Moonstar, was being escorted into camp by a patrol.

Nettlestar trotted out of his den. "Moonstar!" he exclaimed, surprise flashing across his face. "What brings you here? Ready to surrender the land, yet?"

By now, all of PrickleClan was out in the clearing. Ashpaw smirked. But Coalpaw sent him a look that would send any other cat squealing back to the nursery. Snowpaw sat beside Coalpaw. Her claws were unsheathed, and she was ready for a battle.

Coalpaw could feel her pelt spark with anticipation as they waited for Moonpaw's response. "I'm here because one of your warriors gave mine an injury so bad, that we have had to return them SkyClan to be treated by Honeydew!"

Coalpaw gasped as Moonpaw opened her mouth to continue. "Her name was Honeysky, and I'm sure that whatever warrior that injured her will gladly step forward to return to their Clan as well."

Honeypaw was the cat whom Coalpaw had attacked. And he was so not ready to give up on his Clan. "Mousebrains!" Moonaw snarled. "We shall never give up the land, and until your warriors are dignified enough to take blame in what they have done, BrambleClan will never be allies with PrickleClan, and we will never leave you alone." With that, Moonpaw spun around on her tailtip and left the rest of the Clan staring.

"Coalpaw," Snowpaw whispered. "I know you attacked Honeysky last night. Look at what you've cost us!" Coalpaw hung his head. Now even Snowpaw was disapproving of him. What had he done?

Coalpaw woke up in the middle of his nap. Nettlepaw was calling a meeting. As he padded out of the den, Coalpaw realized that while he was hunting after Moonpaw's sudden appearance, some cat had been watching him.

"Cats of PrickleClan!" Nettlepaw began. "This loner here, Sunny, has come asking if she can join the Clan. I need two cats to escort her to the SkyClan camp. And they

must remember where the camp is."

Coalpaw's tail shot into the air. So did Snowpaw's. No other cat volunteered. "Very well," Nettlepaw growled. "Coalpaw and Snowpaw, you may go." Snowpaw leapt up in joy, and Coalpaw bounded over to Sunny. She was bright yellow.

"Hi!" Coalpaw meowed. "I'm Coalpaw, and this is Snowpaw. I look forward to sharing a den in the future with you. Maybe even training with you!"

Sunny flicked her ear. "Whatever," she mewed. "Follow us!" Snowpaw raced out of camp. Nettlepaw called her back.

"You are supposed to escort her," he snapped. "Not run away from her! Really, is she that scary?" Coalpaw giggled, and Owlpaw silenced him with a glare.

Snowpaw cleared her throat and tried again. "Follow us." Tail held high and chin up, Snowpaw proudly padded out of camp, with Coalpaw and Sunny at her heals.

Snowpaw slackened her pace so Coalpaw could catch up. "She looks like a kittypet!" Snowpaw hissed quietly. "I mean, look at her collar!" Coalpaw looked over and sure enough, a collar was strapped around Sunny's neck.

"I am not a kittypet!" she snarled. "Scourge has been dead for moons, and since then, BloodClan has scattered. And I could never get this stupid thing off!"

Coalpaw's eyes widened. "BloodClan?" he gulped.

"Yes!" Sunny spat. "Keep up, will you Krillpaw?"

"It's Coalpaw!" Snowpaw hissed. "Make room for a brain in that tiny little head of yours, Sunny. Apprentices actually have ones, though, so I guess we can't except you in the Clan."

With that, Coalpaw and Snowpaw trotted off to the camp, which was right in front of them. "Rabbitstar!" Snowpaw called. "Some bird-brained kittypet wants to join SkyClan!"

Rabbitstar padded out from the rock pile. When he saw Sunny, his eyes widened bigger than a moth. "That's no kittypet," he breathed. "That's a BloodClan cat! See the bones in her collar? Honeydew! You must remove that collar at once!"

Honeydew trotted out of her den, a sharp stone in her mouth. She cut the back of the collar between two dogteeth. The collar dropped to the ground.

Rabbitstar threw it into the river. "The sooner that thing leaves," he began, "the better." He turned and beckoned for Sunny to follow him into his den.

Coalpaw and Snowpaw got back to camp in time to leave for the Gathering. Nettlepaw led the group of cats through the forest. Coalpaw shivered. What if Moonstar broke the truce and attacked?

Snowpaw's tail was on his shoulder, and Coalpaw felt safer. The rock tumble where the Clans met was shiny in the silvery moonlight that filtered through the branches.

Moonstar was already on the rocks, her tail twitching impatiently. Her deputy, Flamepaw, sat underneath her, the teeth along his bottom jaw sticking out at all angles.

The BrambleClan cats' expressions were impossible to read, though Badger

paw's eyes lit up as soon as he spotted Coalpaw. He padded over, Snowpaw at his side.

"I just stepped up from kit rank!" Badgerpaw exclaimed. "Starsky's my mentor!" Coalpaw flicked his ear nervously. Starpaw was a strong but ambitious cat, and he was almost friendless.

Snowpaw purred reassuringly. "He'll be all right," she whispered. "Starsky's only teaching him the basic battle moves and giving him hunting tips. Owlsky and Fishsky are almost done with us, don't forget."

Coalpaw's worry turned into satisfaction, and he soon found himself purring along with Badgerpaw.

Moonpaw called the meeting. Coalpaw's paws itched to tell Badgerpaw about Snowpaw and his trick on Owlpaw earlier that day, but it was considered wrong to interrupt a leader while they were speaking at a Gathering.

Ashpaw sat beside Rainpaw. They were talking, and Coalpaw suppressed a hiss. "BrambleClan will continue to attack," Moonpaw was meowing. "Until the warrior who almost killed Honeypaw takes blame for what they did."

She stepped back, and Nettlepaw took her place. "My warriors are true to my Clan only," he growled. "If they wish to tell me what they did, I would never tell you, Moonstar. You do not even deserve to lead your Clan. Have you ever had practice at it? No. I watched you in FireClan as kits, Moonstar, and cats avoided you there. Also, we have taken Sunny, a loner, to lie with SkyClan. That is all. PrickleClan, let's go!"

Nettlepaw leapt down, and Coalpaw stood up to leave. He meowed a faint good bye to Bramblepaw and padded after Nettlepaw into the brush.

At camp, Coalpaw found Bluepaw grooming her fur outside of the medicine den. She had caught white-cough, but Honeydew had told Rainpaw how to treat it.

"Ah, Coalpaw," Bluepaw weezed. "Just the cat I wanted to see. We need to get you cleaned up!" She began to work on Coalpaw's fur.

"Uh," Coalpaw stuttered. "Aren't you sick?"

"Not anymore," Bluepaw croaked. "Rainpaw says I just need rest. The sickness has left me cold, tired, and hungry. Oh, here comes Nettlestar. What kept him?"

Nettlepaw frantically bounded on top of the rock. "Cats of PricleClan!" he yowled, and Coalpaw helped Bluepaw onto her paws. "Hawktail's kits have kittencough!"

Rainpaw's head poked out of her den. "Oh no!" she cried. "Isn't that what Seasonstone's kits died from?" Coalpaw nodded, sadly thinking of the day he was supposed to welcome the kits into FireClan.

"Also," Nettlepaw continued briskly. "Two of our apprentices are ready to be made warriors." Coalpaw felt Ashpaw shift his paws excitedly beside him.

"Coalpaw and Snowpaw," Nettlepaw meowed, and Coalpaw turned to see Ashpaw's jaw drop. "You two have trained harder than any cat here to reach the rank of warrior. May the names of Snowsky and Coalsky ring out through the Clans forever."

Cats chanted their names, except for Ashpaw. Coalpaw looked at Snowpaw happily. Her ear flicked proudly. Nettlepaw dismissed the sleepy Clan, and Coalpaw and Snowpaw made their way to the camp entrance.

They sat down together and licked their paws. Together, they watched the sun set.

Fishpaw and Owlpaw emerged from the warriors den and stretched. Coalpaw yawned. _Can't those two hurry up already? They're stalling, just to make us sleepier._ Owlpaw meowed something to Fishpaw before padding over to the two cats.

"Your vigil is over," he growled. "But we return to SkyClan tomorrow night." He padded off, and Snowpaw stretched luxuriously. "Wow," she yawned. "We were welcomed three moons ago here!"

Coalpaw nodded sleepily. "I thought I might fall asleep last night," he meowed.

"Me too." Snowpaw yawned again. They padded together into the warriors den where Bluepaw was snoring softly. The apprentices lay down on the springy moss.

Before you could sat, 'mouse,' Coalpaw was fast asleep.

"Only rain, only rain…" the voices went on and on and on. Coalpaw was in an unknown forest. Lightning flashed in the sky. It lit a tree on fire, and Coalpaw sprang out of the way.

Sparks flew into his nose, and Coalpaw could barely keep quiet while running. Soon, he came to four big oak trees. Four cats were standing on a giant rock.

A fifth cat looked up at them pleadingly. "Please," she begged. "Our territory is on fire! SkyClan is dying, and you're just going to sit there while our Clan is destroyed?"

One of the cats, a big red tom, looked at the others. They all nodded. "Cloudstar," he bellowed. "StarClan has given us the skills we need to hunt and protect ourselves in our own territory. ThunderClan don't chase rabbits, ShadowClan don't catch fish, and SkyClan don't stalk in thick undergrowth.

"If SkyClan cannot defend its own territory, or hunt for itself, then maybe they should leave the forest. After all, StarClan gave us four seasons, and four Great Oaks, not five trees, or five seasons. Maybe they want you to leave."

The cats looked up at the sky. The night was clear, and there wasn't a cloud to be seen.

"Even StarClan approves," Cloudstar whispered. "Fine! From this day forth, SkyClan shall never again look to its warrior anscestors."

The SkyClan cats ran out of the clearing. One of the other cats hung their head. "What have we done?" she murmered. "SkyClan was supposed to stay! My medicine cat specifically told me to avoid this! What have we done?"

"Birchstar!" the red tom hissed. "We can't just give them our food and shelter! Its leaf-bare!"

Birchstar bared her teeth. "What have we done?" she continued to yowl. The deputies joined in as well. "ShadowClan!" one of them yowled. "Join the call! We must bring SkyClan back, and Redstar must be punished.!"

Soon, every cat in the clearing was yelling Birchstar's call. Even Coalpaw was yowling. But non of the SkyClan cats looked back. A mottled black she-cat hung her head.

"Yellowstar," Birchstar whispered. "We could have stopped this, but that doesn't mean its your fault." Yellowstar nodded. "Volestar too." The other leader, a tall tan tabby tom, looked up.

His eyes were clouded. "I know it breaks the warrior code to love her," he whispered, "but seeing her leave breaks my heart. I shll never love again."

Birchstar wrapped her tail around her friend's neck. "You should send a patrol after them," she advised.

Volestar looked into Birchstar's deep hazel eyes. "I cannot bring the strength to," he whispered.

The vision faded, and Coalpaw was in a mossy clearing. The cat they called Cloudstar was there. "Two days later," she meowed. "Volestar lost all his lives to grief."

Coalpaw hung his head. Then, five other cats stepped out. They were Redstar, Yellowstar, Volestar, Birchstar, and some other cat.

"I am Vinestar," the last cat meowed. "I became leader after Volestar died. I went out on a quest for SkyClan, because it would have made Volestar happy. But I died, and my deputy, Berrystar, took over."

A sixth cat stepped out now. "I am Berrystar," she meowed. "I sent tons of RiverClan warriors out to find SkyClan, but they all died."

Now ten other warriors came out. "These are Goldmeadow, Blossombirch, Dogface, Onetooth, Nutjaw, Volepelt, Vineblossom, Songbird, Birdsong, and Petalpaw," Berrystar continued. "They all died in search of the lost Clan. After I died, the nursery stories of SkyClan faded away, for no Clan was brave enough to admit that it was their leader's fault that SkyClan was gone."

Coalpaw gasped. "But, why show me and not Rainpaw?" he exclaimed.

"Because we have found the one," Berrystar continued. "Only rain and penetrate the flames that run through SkyClan's hunting grounds. Your sister will kill you in the end. But first, you must bring SkyClan to the lake to live with the other four Clans."

Rabbitstar appeared sleeping in his den. Cloudstar stepped up and shook him. "Rabbitstar," she whispered. "Coalpaw must lead you to the other Clans. He is the one. Only the one knows the way."

Coalpaw woke up and sneezed. Snowpaw was sitting across from him, grooming a paw. Bluepaw was up as well. "I can't believe I had white cough in green-leaf," she was mewing to Snowpaw. "How absurd!"

The cinder apprentice sat up and blinked his blue eyes in the sunlight. "We're leaving now," Bluepaw whispered. She stood up and left the den.

"They moved up the date," she explained. Coalpaw stood up and followed his friend out of the warriors den.

Redmoon was there with the rest of the apprentices. "Let's go," she called. "Sunny and the rest are waiting, and some of us will be warriors." Bluepaw's eyes sparkled.

They padded after Redmoon and through the forest. Coalpaw caught a bird, once, and Red moon said to share it with some other cat. Snowpaw and Coalpaw ate quickly, and then caught up with the group.

At camp, all the cats were gathered to hear Rabbitstar. The warriors greeted the apprentices back with loud mews of welcome. Ruinstone ran up to greet her kits. She started to groom Coalpaw's head, but he shook her off.

Coalpaw sat down with the rest of the apprentices. "I, Rabbitstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these five apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your code, and I ask you to make them each warriors in their turn. Honeypaw, Fishpaw, Owlpaw, Nettlepaw and Bluepaw. Do you all promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect the Clan with your life?"

The five cats looked startled, but eventually, all managed to mutter the words, 'I do.'

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Rabbitstar continued. "From this moment, you shall be known as Honeytooth, Fishsplash, Owlflight, Nettleclaw, and Bluemoon! StarClan honors your courage and your bravery,a dn we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Honeytooth! Fishsplash! Owlflight! Nettleclaw! Bluemoon!" Coalpaw and Snowpaw chanted. "Also," Rabbitstar continued as the cheering died down. "Sunny is ready to become an apprentice."

The Clan turned to stare at the violent golden she-cat. Sunny bared her teeth, and Robnikit darted behind his mother. "From this moment forth, Sunny shall be known as Yellowpaw. Nettleclaw, you are a brave and noble warrior, and I only postponed your warrior ceremony because I feel that you could be a leader someday. I wanted you to have power, even if it was for only three moons. Nettleclaw, Foxleaf was your mentor, and I would trust her with my life. Any cat who is trained by her shall receive the same respect I give her. I choose you, Nettleclaw, to train Yellowpaw. Pass on all that Foxleaf has taught you onto this young apprentice. I know she will become a great warrior some day."

"Yellowpaw! Yellowpaw!" the Clan chanted. Coalpaw was much less enthusiastic. He felt bad for Nettleclaw. He had only just become a warrior, and he already had an apprentice!

Robinkit and Birdkit, Hawktail's kits, bounced around Rabbitstar as he leapt from them Rockpile. "We want to be apprentices!" they chorused.

"We could kill a badger if we had to!" Birdkit boasted, unsheathing her small thorn like claws.

"Don't be silly," their mother meowed. "You're only two moons old. We all waited, and so will you." Coalpaw purred, and Hawktail's head snapped around to face him.

"You weren't much better yourself," she snapped. "If anything, you were worse."

"I was older," Coalpaw growled raking the ground with his claws. "Five moons, to be precise."

"And now you're nine moons." Coalpaw spun around to see Ruinstone in front of him. "Oh, my little baby!" she purred. "You've grown so much!" Ruinstone began to groom her kit, and Coalpaw shook her off.

"I'm an apprentice now," he growled. "I can take care of myself, thenk you." He stalked off and took a squirrel from the prey pile and settled down to eat. Snowpaw padded up and yawned.

"I'm so tired, I could sleep a moon!" she meowed, yawning again. "But I'm also starving." Coalpaw pushed his squirrel over to Snowpaw and walked into the den.

He lay down on the soft moss and smiled. Coalpaw closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

"We collected that from moss cave!" Robinkit squeaked, charging into the den. "Rabbitstar said we could because there weren't any apprentices around."

"Yeah," Chervilkit meowed, padding in slowly. Coalpaw opened his eyes and noticed that she was favoring her left leg.

"What happened?" he meowed, surprise flashing across his gaze.

Chervilkit looked at the ground and shuffled her paws. "I fell into the river and broke my hip," she whispered. "I have to go. Honeydew wants me resting. Rabbitstar was going to make me an apprentice, because now I'm seven moons."

She left the den, and Coalpaw's heart filled with sorrow. Chervilkit had been his best nursery friend. When she was born, he had been so excited to show her FireClan.

Coalpaw remembered how large Chervilkit's eyes had been, looking up at Nettlekit as he welcomed her. Nettlekit was a natural leader.

That was what Coalpaw remembered as he drifted off to sleep.

Coalpaw awoke on a border between a dark slimy forest and a grassy warm wood. A cat stood on either side. The cat on the slimier forest was a black and cream tortoiseshell she-cat. Her eyes were dark amber, and Coalpaw felt great power when he looked into them.

The other cat was white with brown patches. She had dusty blue eyes, and Coalpaw felt safe when he looked into them. "Pick a path, Coalpaw," a voice whispered. "You know at heart where you must go, but in your head, you do not."

Both cats stared at him, unblinking. The tortoiseshell she-cat spoke first. "I can teach you to be the best warrior in your Clan," she whispered. "Better than Nettleclaw. I have seen you fight, young kit. If you become deputy, you can only do so with my help. I shall make you the greatest warrior any cat has ever known. Better than Leafstar herself."

Coalpaw's eyes widened. Better than Leafstar? But the other cat shook her head. "Coalpaw, you mustn't think for long about that old creature's words. Come train with me!"

"No!" Coalpaw cried. "No StarClan cat would ever call another cat an evil thing, or an old creature! I'm going with her." Coalpaw turned tail and ran into the slimy forest. Feeling the sliminess under-paw, he looked back to see if the other cat was there. Could he maybe change back?

But the other she-cat was gone, and Coalpaw was stuck here. The tortoiseshell padded around Coalpaw. "I am Splashburst," she meowed. "I once lived in your Clan, until Spiderstar drove us apart! Honeyleaf, my mother, was deputy, and she raised me to be a Clan cat! That is where I am at heart."

Coalpaw's jaw dropped in awe. A real live ancient SkyClan warrior! "My son," Splashburst continued, "was named Skykit. I trained him as Skypaw, and then Skywatcher. He truly was the heart of this Clan. Honeydew was with him for a long time, and she did nothing to treat him!"

Coalpaw's heart twisted. Honeydew did that? He always thought of her to be strong, brave, loyal, and eager to treat wounds. Would she really let a cat like Skywatcher die like that?

"For our first training lesson," Splashburst meowed. "I will show you how to slash with your forepaws." Coalpaw already knew this move. He hopped up onto his hind legs and lashed out with his front paws.

"Unsheath your claws," Splashburst instructed. "Tuck in your tail, and aim for this stick." She propped one into the ground. Coalpaw tucked in his tail, and let his claws slide out. He knocked the stick down, first time.

"Good," Splashburst growled. "Now, climb that tree to the top. The very top." Coalpaw gazed up the trunk. It seemed never ending, and useless. He already climbed trees all day. His Clan was SkyClan for StarClan's sake! He was born to climb trees.

But Coalpaw did not protest. Instead, he leaped onto the trunk and began to claw his way up it. Coalpaw's claws dug into the bark with ease, where other cats would have trouble sliding them out. This was kits play as far as he was concerned.

Splashburst called up to Coalpaw, but all he could hear was the gurgle of the river next to where he trained. Coalpaw looked up, hoping to see the sky, but it was still pitch black.

"Come down!" Splashburst screeched, and Coalpaw dropped from the tree, his legs crumpling beneath him as he landed. "I should never have asked you to do that. Only a mouse-brain would attempt to climb these trees. They never end!"

Coalapw stood up, his legs shaking. He tried to walk, but only fell again. "Wake up," Splashburst soothed. "Though you shall take your injuries with you, in the living world, you shall have Honeydew and your sister to take care of you."

Coalpaw opened his mouth to say something, but Splashburst had already slipped into the shadows. He closed his eyes, ands relaxed his muscles. Slowly, he began to fade from the slimy forest.

Coalpaw awoke in Honeydew's den. He couldn't feel his legs, or his paws anymore. A mouse lay in front of him, and soft sunlight streamed through the den walls.

Rainpaw was in a corner, sorting through herbs. She looked up. "You screamed in the middle of the night," she meowed. "Something about breaking your legs. Snowpaw and Hailpaw carried you in. Honeydew says you must have fallen out of a tree in your dream. Hold onto the bark with your claws better next time."

Coalpaw opened his mouth to reply, then snapped it shut. He didn't have time for Rainpaw. He had to lead SkyClan to the other Clans, the ones that drove SkyClan out.

Grumbling, he tried to stand. Rainpaw laughed. "You really did break your legs," she meowed. "Ashpaw told Rabbitstar not to make him a warrior without you." Rainpaw turned again and resumed her sorting.

Coalpaw tasted the air. Snowpaw and Hailpaw were outside. The smell of squirrel was fresh on their pelt. Coalpaw guessed that the two littermates had shared one.

He nibbled at his mouse, which tasted musky and wonderful as always. Rainpaw left the den, and the warmth and herby smells of the medicine den were making Coalpaw drowsy. He closed his eyes, and took a long nap.

Squeals woke Coalpaw from his deep sleep. "So much for a nap," he sighed. Birdkit and Robinkit bounded into the den, carrying a moth.

"Look what I caught!" Birdkit mewled proudly. "It was inside Moss Cave."

"You're not sopposed to be in there," Honeydew growled, picking up the two mischeviuose kits. "I'm going to tell Rabbitstar to throw you in the river."

"No!" Robinkit squealed. "We'll be good! I promise. Please don't throw us in the river!" Coalpaw and Honeydew laughed their heads off, and Robinkit scowled. "It's not very funny," he growled. Honeydew placed him and Birdkit outside, and came back into the medicine den.

"Here's something to eat," she meowed, dropping a plump thrush next to him. "Birdkit would be pleased if you ate the moth. I'll take it to the fresh-kill pile," she added after Coalpaw made a disgusted face.

Honeydew picked up the moth and headed outside. Coalpaw was again alone. As the sun went down, the former cozy looking corners began to look suspicious, and Coalpaw shuddered at the thought of what might be lurking in the dark.

Coalpaw's eyes began to fog up, and he didn't notice. Sometime that night, Rainpaw came in with Honeydew, but he was too tired to say anything. As he drifted off to sleep for the third time that day, Coalpaw thought of Snowpaw.

In the morning, Snowpaw was pacing the medicine den anxiously. "Coalpaw!" she exclaimed when she saw his eyes open at last. "Oh, I'm so glad you're not dead! Honeydew said one cat at a time, and Ashpaw let me go first. How are your legs?"

Coalpaw tried to move them, but they still didn't work. "Terrible," he grumped. "So, what have we been doing in training so far?"

Snowpaw shrugged. "We're all coming up with a different style of a move," she mewed. "I got badger counter attack. How lame is that? Anyways, Rabbitstar is doing it with us. He assigned you forepaw slash. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

Coalpaw's eyes widened. Was it really just coincidence that he had worked on a different forepaw slash the night he broke his legs? "Stand up," Coalpaw instructed. "No, tuck in your tail! If your enemy is smart, then they'll know your tail is out. Keeping it tucked in is safer, and trickier for your opponent to get a nip in.

"Now slash your claws across the face of the enemy. That's right. Okay, aim a blow to the chin, but then slash their ears as they duck to avoid. As they duck, sidestep to behind them. There, if have their tail out, you can chomp on it."

"Wow," Snowpaw breathed, out of breath. "How did you do that?" Coalpaw opened his mouth, but closed it again. He couldn't possibly tell Snowpaw about Splashburst!

Quietly, he mewed, "I have a fast mind. Shouldn't you be training?" Snowpaw blinked and ducked out of the den. Ashpaw entered with a shrew. He dropped it at Coalpaw paws, and began to groom his brother's feet.

"Thanks, Ashpaw," Coalpaw whispered. "You're the best." As Ashpaw finished, Coalpaw started on the shrew. Ashpaw sat beside him, waiting.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Coalpaw finally licked his lips, trying to get the last taste of shrew from his mouth. Ashpaw was still next to him, and he was still waiting patiently. What did he want to know?

Ashpaw took a deep breath. "I'm being trained by a StarClan warrior!" he exclaimed. "It was either a slimy forest or a nice wood, and I chose the nice wood! They said the slimy forest was for-"

Coalpaw cut his brother off. "Who cares, Ashpaw?" he snapped. "Haven't you got enough training? Just go be a warrior without me. It'll be better for all of us."

Ashpaw's eyes widened in shock. Hurt flashed across his face, and he turned and slowly padded out of the den. His tail drooped, and Coalpaw wanted anything but to run after him and curl up beside his brother like they did when they were kits.

But he couldn't stand. Coalpaw's mouth was dry. Rainpaw carried in some soaked moss, and Coalpaw lapped it up before you could say mouse. Rainpaw fetched three more mosses, and Coalpaw sucked on them more slowly.

He felt saliva slowly returning to his mouth. Rainpaw set some herbs in front of her brother. "This has marigold, poppy seed, and thyme in it," she explained. "Chew them slowly while wrap reeds around your legs. The slower you chew, the faster I can go, because it will stop the pain. When you don't chew, it will hurt, and take longer because you fidget."

Rainpaw started her work, and Coalpaw chewed the herbs. They were terrible, but Coalpaw knew they were better than pain and broken legs. When he felt Rainpaw shift to his next legs, Coalpaw lapped up the poppy which he had left for last.

Poppy seed tasted sweet, and Coalpaw was tempted to chew faster, but he knew that it would hurt if he did. Rainpaw pulled Coalpaw's legs into place and put a pawful of reeds underneath it. Then she quickly tied more reeds around it to hold them in place.

She swathed sticky cobweb around it for extra protection. "Done," she meowed, and Coalpaw relaxed. "But I'll have to check you often and change the bandage. It shall take a moon or two, but your legs will feel good as new when I'm done."

Coalpaw nodded. "Can we play a game?" he asked, surprising himself even. "I'm bored."

"Sure!" Rainpaw pulled a ball of moss from the back of her den. "How about mossball?" Coalpaw would've jumped to his paws in anticipation if he could. Mossball was his favorite.

Rainpaw flung the mossball across the room, trying to hit it in Honeydew's nest. But instead, Coalpaw swiped his paws around the ball, blocking his sister's pass

The gray tom shot the ball to Rainpaw's left, knocking down a neat pile of herbs. His sister's eyes widened in surprise at her brother's quickness, but she swiftly shot the ball back across the room.

Coalpaw laughed as he intercepted another one of Rainpaw's passes. Just then, a clap of thunder erupted from the happiness that was fizzing in the medicine den.

Lightning lit the sky, and shrieks of surprise came from the clearing. Coalpaw heard cats scrambling up the rock face to their dens. Honeydew raced in, Chervilkit dangling from her jaws. The look on the little kit's face wasn't a good one.

"I fell off of a rock in climb the Rockpile," she whimpered. As Honeydew set her down, Chervilkit called out in pain. "My leg really hurts." Coalpaw knew how she felt.

He looked up at Honeydew. "We just need to stay in here until the storm holds out," she meowed, padding over to her nest. "Every cat is safe in their dens, as far as I know. And Rabbitstar told them all to stay there."

There was a loud crash, and the door of the medicine den suddenly turned pitch black. Chervilkit's eyes widened in shock. Coalpaw guessed that a tree had fallen. Rainpaw began to pace the den anxiously.

"Until we can be rescued," she began, "we must ration out our food. I have Birdkit's moth, a robin, and two shrews." Chervilkit pricked her ears at the sound of scrabbling at the back of the den.

"I'll catch your mice and get rid of that problem for you," she offered. Honeydew nodded. "Great!" Chervilkit stuck out her injured leg and began to creep forward.

A mouse raced across the room, and Chervilkit pounced, killing it. Coalpaw purred, remembering his first catch. It had been his third day as an apprentice, and Rabbitstar had sent him out to see what his son could catch.

Coalpaw had returned with a shrew and three mice. Chervilkit sat up in triumph, and mouse dangling from her jaws. She added it to Rainpaw's pile. Coalpaw pushed over the half-eaten shrew. "Every bite counts, right?" he mewed.

Rainpaw pushed it back. "You and Chervilkit can finish this for now," she whispered. "Honeydew and I will eat the moth and the mouse." Honeydew screwed up her face, but Rainpaw had already placed the animal at her paws.

Chervilkit settled beside her friend, and they began to eat. Then Coalpaw curled up in his nest, Chervilkit at his side, and listened to the soft pattering of rain on the roof and the noise of the distant thunder.

"But I'm big enough to climb higher!" Coalpaw was teaching Chervilkit how to climb up to the little open hole in the trunk of the fallen tree.

"We can't risk anymore injuries," he insisted. "Maybe you can squeeze out, if you keep hanging from it?" It was their third day, and the Clan seemed to be looking for all the missing cats. So far, Waterpaw had been found curled up around a frozen Birdkit, and Hawktail was trapped in a hollow tree that had rocks on top of it.

Coalpaw wished he could call out to them, but Honeydew said that they would have to find them on their own, for calling wouldn't help at all.

"Snowpaw is dragging Whisperbreeze to the nursery!" Chervilkit gasped. "And I can see Waterpaw, Birdkit, and Hawktail in there too! She must be sick as well." Coalpaw nodded. The thought of Snowpaw brought him back to those hot days in the forest all those moons ago, sitting in the cool shade of the elm tree, listening to the elders grumble.

"Come down!" Honeydew whispered as she woke up. "What happens if it breaks?"

"Wouldn't that be good?" Chervilkit asked. "We'd be able to escape, wouldn't we? Wait! I see Rabbitstar! Help! We're stuck in here! Help!"

Rabbitstar pricked his ears. "He heard me!" Chervilkit cried. "Hurray!" Coalpaw strained his neck to see.

"No," he growled. "He sees Ruinstone with dry moss." The four cats sighed.


End file.
